iPsycho: My Version
by ItWasByMe97
Summary: What if the trip to Nora's house turned out to be some unforgettable memory for the main characters? CREDDIE...
1. To Nora's House

_**Not really an outtake but I just thought of this idea when Sam said she danced with the clown when he had an aneurysm. So that means that Carly didn't dance with Cramps for a long time and eventually sat down and Nora couldn't have danced with Freddie for a long time without getting so excited and puked so she probably stopped dancing with Freddie and he sat down. Just read the story to be clearer about it.

* * *

**_

Carly, Sam and Freddie arrived at Nora's house looking around her porch.

"Ahhh…" Carly said, "Ohhh…" Freddie said after her. Carly just reached for her doorbell to ring it.

"Yeah, looks like a rocking sweet sixteen party," Sam remarked. Freddie just looked at her somewhat not amused by what she said.

Carly just asked, "Can you improve your attitude?"

"Maybe, with some kind of medication my mom can't afford," Sam replied. Carly only smiled at her response.

After hearing the doorbell, Nora opened a small window in the middle of her door.

"Noooo… Way…" Nora practically stammered and Sam had a disgusted look on her face while Nora was opening the door.

"iCarly?" Nora asked, somewhat very surprised that Carly, Sam and Freddie did go to her party.

"Happy Birthday," Carly and Sam said

"Feliz Navidad," Freddie greeted.

"I can't believe you guys really came, I'm Nora," she explained while waving her hand.

"Hi, I'm Carly and this is-" Carly tried introducing her friends but Nora talked before she can say any other name.

"I know who you guys are… Enter, Enter," Nora commanded. They all thanked her and they put their baggage to where Nora pointed.

"So where's everybody else?" Carly asked noticing that her house was deserted.

"I don't know, I told everyone at my school that I invited the iCarly kids but I guess they didn't think you'd really come," Nora said clearly fighting the pain she felt.

"Ohhh… Maybe some of them would show up soon," Carly tried reassuring Nora.

"I don't know," Sam said flatly.

"Anyway," Freddie said cutting Sam before she could say anything to hurt Nora even more. Freddie turned his attention to the odd looking man who just came out the door behind Nora, he looked like a clown… oh wait he was Nora's clown.

"See the… uh… clown's here," Freddie pointed to the clown behind Nora.

"Yey, a clown," Carly said clearly sarcastic.

"Yeah, his 87 years old and is name is Cramps," Nora introduced. Carly, Sam and Freddie just said hey and waved at him and the clown waved back politely.

"Oh and here I'll put on some music," Nora suggested as she walked towards the player and the rack with tapes until she found something to play.

"Ohhh… here's a tasty tape," Nora said letting them see what she was holding.

"Tape?" Carly and Freddie both said with confusion in their faces. Nora put the tape inside the player and out came a slow song indicating slow dances. Nora approached Freddie who was smiling before she came. Freddie slowly backed away from Nora approaching Sam who was now about to laugh. Sam was also backing away when Nora grabbed Freddie's shoulder and guiding him to go and dance with Nora. Nora just placed her head on Freddie's shoulder as Freddie looked for help when he faced Carly. Freddie then gave in to the dance as "Cramps" offered Carly to dance with him.

"Oh… No…" Carly simply said as she was backing away to where Nora and Freddie are dancing.

"Da-ance me-e," Cramps said. Carly had no choice so she just wrapped her arms around the old clown's neck.

As Carly was dancing with cramps, Freddie had a look of sadness in his face not just because he was dancing with a psycho but also because he was not dancing with Carly.

Cramps then backed away from Carly. Carly instantly sighed with relief. Nora also stopped dancing with Freddie so she could go to the fireplace and puke because of so much excitement.

Cramps was now approaching Sam convincing her to dance with him. Sam almost resisted but she couldn't hit an old man so she just danced with him.

Carly and Freddie was now sitting next to each other on Nora's couch. Freddie was in deep thought on how he could dance with Carly and feel her head on his shoulder again just like their dance at the Groovy Smoothies. Carly was also deep in thought on how to feel Freddie's head on top of hers and just listen to his heartbeat while they sway with the music. Sam broke the silence between Carly and Freddie.

"Hey Carls, if I'm going to dance with this old dude you need to dance with that dork," Sam said pointing to Freddie.

"But…" Carly tried to stop her.

"Yeah, like you don't want to dance with him. And for the record I saw the two of you dancing at the Groovy Smoothies," Sam said.

"You were there? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you call me?" a lot of questions running in Carly's mind but these three were more important.

"'Cause the two of you were both so close and I don't want to 'ruin' your moment and if I did call you, Fredwad would get disappointed and... the list goes on," Sam said.

"Fine…" Carly got out of her seat and was handing out a hand to Freddie. Freddie took her hand happily and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a little while Carly put her head on his shoulder and he placed his head on top of hers while tightening their embrace a little bit more. Carly was now hearing Freddie's heartbeat once again.

"So… about the thing about my casts…" Freddie started a conversation between them. He thought Carly would back away but she just acknowledged him to continue.

"I'm not wearing my casts anymore…" Freddie was now nervous as ever.

"What about it?" Carly asked still swaying with the music.

"So do you…" Freddie really couldn't finish this sentence now, he was too afraid he would get turned down again. Before any of them can talk, Cramps had an aneurysm which was more important at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: There would still be a chapter 2 for this, if you guys want me to continue. 'Cause there really is no sense for me to continue it if no one would read it. Should I continue it?**

**R&R… **


	2. Clown Problems

Thanks for the reviews:

-CrEdDiE fAnAtIc  
-big lou (anonymous reviewer)  
-ilovetaylorswift13  
-wstmplsr105 (anonymous reviewer)  
-vanillacreddie  
-Darrius (anonymous reviewer)  
-RemDiamond (anonymous reviewer)  
-Azure Lynx and Aqua Lily  
-Miss. Paperthin. Hymn

* * *

Carly, Sam and Freddie dialed 911 with Nora still next to the fireplace hoping not to throw-up again. All four waited patiently as Cramps was suffering something all four of them were not familiar of.

The paramedics arrived and placed Cramps quickly on the gurney while somebody talked to the four teenagers.

"He's experiencing a permanent cardiac or arterial dilatation and usually it's caused by the weakening of the vessel walls," the guy explained.

"Hey Dude! English, can ya?" Sam commanded.

"Sam, you attitude. Uhmm… so what is it called?" Carly said.

"Aneurysm," Freddie answered for the paramedic dude.

"Aneurysm," Sam mocked.

Three people are now going out Nora's house, two of them guiding the gurney where Cramps was placed to the front door and the one who talked to Carly, Sam, Freddie and Nora right behind the other two.

"Is Cramps gonna be okay?" Nora asked fighting her tears.

"Maybe," the guy tried and Nora smiled faintly.

"Uhhh… Probably not," he said again. All four of the teenagers were either shocked or depressed.

"Well… uh… Happy Birthday," the guy tried cheering them up but failed so he just left and Nora closed the door.

"T-tha-ank Y-yo-ou," Nora said while waving her hand sadly.

"Gee Nora, I'm really sorry your clown had an aneurysm," Carly tried cheering her up but also failed. Nora was still smiling faintly.

"I'm sorry he had an aneurysm while I was dancing with him," Sam remarked clearly annoyed people might think she caused it. Carly and Freddie was shocked and couldn't believe she said it. Carly and Freddie were only left with mouths hanging open.

"What did you do to him Sam?" Freddie asked.

"I don't really know, we were just dancing and I placed my arms and… I don't know okay and I didn't do anything to him, he just burped," Sam defended herself almost tearing up.

"Oh Sam, it's not your fault he was just really old to dance with you or something like that and I know you didn't do anything," Carly comforting her and patting her back lightly. Sam never did worry about somebody that got hurt but she just really felt guilty that Cramps was dancing with her then suddenly burped when he got an aneurysm but she left that issue after 3 minutes when she got hungry.

"Birthday Girl," she called out. "You have any meat?" Sam asked.

"Sure Sam. They're all in the kitchen just behind all my mother's vegetables," Nora instructed.

"I don't want to touch vegetables," Sam blurted out.

"Fine I'll come with you," said Nora. Nora and Sam went inside their kitchen and Freddie thought that this moment shouldn't surpass him without telling Carly what he wanted to say awhile ago.

"So about that awhile ago," Carly said dragging Freddie out of his thoughts.

"Ohh… it was just… 'Cause… I… You… Said…" Freddie stammered out. _Why don't you just say it, idiot! _He thought.

"And," clearly Carly was amused by what Freddie tried to explain.

"So… So… Do… You… Want… To…-" Freddie couldn't finish because Sam barged out thee kitchen door dancing as if she haven't eaten in days. _Why now Sam… urgh…_he said in his mind

"Why now, what?" Sam asked. _And now you said your thoughts out loud, GREAT! Just Great. _Freddie didn't know that he actually said his thought out loud.

"Nothing I was just…" _what should I say? _"Wondering why you ate at this time," Freddie thought it would be a great thing to say but then Sam always eats.

"Why do you care, nub," Sam backfired.

"SAM!" Nora called with a sing-song voice from the kitchen.

"What!" Sam said annoyed but still went to see what Nora wanted her to do or see or hear or whatever…

"You were telling me?" Carly asked as if by nowhere since when Sam went out the kitchen door she was completely beet red. Thankfully she was now only a little pink.

_Why can't I just tell her… wait why don't I just wait until we get out of here… at least if she'll be my girl it's not in a psycho's house… _"Uhmm… can I just tell you later?" Freddie asked.

"Sure, I'll be waiting," Carly said patting his shoulder lightly. "Sam! Come here," Carly shouted.

"What up Carls?" Sam asked. Freddie was rooted on his spot and got ready for impact and Sam walked out the kitchen door holding a turkey leg on the left hand and ham on the other hand. _Typical Sam…_Carly and Freddie thought. Great minds think alike, right?

* * *

**A/N: Poor Freddie, can't have the right moment… Maybe next chapter, I guess… Would you still read it? Are you still interested with the story? I'm sorry if this is a bit shorter than the first one...  
**


	3. Sobbing with Bile?

Nora's crying inside a fireplace while Carly and Freddie had looks of disappointment (to themselves) and concern (to Nora).

"This is the saddest thing I've ever seen," Freddie said while Nora cried louder and harder.

"Poor Nora," Carly said with enough pity in her voice, "What a horrible birthday," Carly finished.

"Can we go?" Sam said, growing more and more impatient. Carly and Freddie turned around to look at Sam with mouths wide open.

"Well. This one said we were only gonna be here for 20 minutes and it's been an hour," Sam said as she pointed Freddie.

"I wanna go to out hotel, order room service and get ready for webicon tomorrow," Sam said as she tried walking away gesturing to the door behind her.

"It's her birthday…" Carly said nearly a whisper but still loud enough to be heard, "…and she's sobbing in a fireplace," Carly concluded.

"Her clown had an aneurysm," Freddie said but Sam just rolled her eyes still not convinced on what her friends want to point out.

"We can't just leave her here alone," Carly demanded and pointed Nora. Carly and Freddie faced Nora again looking more concerned.

"I wonder where her parents are," Freddie asked no one in particular.

"Yo Nora, where's your Mom and Dad?" Sam asked like she really cared (but really she isn't). Nora stopped crying and removed her head from inside the fireplace and wiped her remaining tears (if there really is).

"They took a vacation to Stanker, Wyoming," Nora answered.

"Wait…" Freddie said as he gently pushed his beloved Carly (she will be… soon) aside to talk to Nora closer, "You're they're only kid and it's your sixteenth birthday…"

"… and they picked this week to take a trip to Stanker," Carly finished for Freddie and said it more like a statement than a question.

"Well they got a good deal on a plane fare, usually round trip tickets to Stanker are 300 bucks but they got a super saver deal for only 290," Nora explained as Sam was only nodding her head to assure her that she's listening (but she really isn't).

"They had to snatch that opportunity," Nora said fighting back her tears.

"If you just heard a loud crack, that was my heart breaking," Carly informed Freddie.

"And if you heard your name being called, that was _my_ heart screaming _your _name," Freddie said under his breath (hoping she didn't hear him).

"You say something?" Carly asked (at least she didn't hear him).

"Oh… Nothing," Freddie said as he turned around to talk to Nora.

"Nora, we're really sorry that this birthday isn't going so great," Freddie said as Carly walked to him and stood next to him (which gives him the Goosebumps… in a good way).

"It's okay," Nora reassured them, "I've had worse birthdays," she said.

"Dude, your parents abandoned you, nobody showed up to your party, and then your clown burped and had an aneurysm," Sam informed, "No offense but how could you have had a worse birthday?" she finish which made Nora cry again but now even louder and harder. Carly at that moment had _I-Got-An-Idea _written on her face.

"Alright, I know what we can do," Carly said

"Go to our hotel and pretend this never happened?" Sam suggested.

"No… Nora, you said you told every kid you know we were coming here but they didn't believe we'd really show up, right?" Carly said.

"Uh Huh," was the only sound that came out Nora's mouth.

"Okay," Carly said as she faced Freddie, "Let's do a little iCarly" she said.

"Sure," Freddie told Carly.

"How would people know we're on?" Sam asked

"We tweet," Carly said as she brought her PearPhone out.

"No way…" Nora was now starstrucked for the second time, "You guys are gonna do iCarly live from my house?" she asked.

"No," Sam answered first only to be proven wrong by Carly.

"Yes," Carly said, "And then people will see we really are here and maybe they'll come."

"Oh they will, I just know they will! This is so exciting, I swear, I could just… I could just…" Nora said as she felt something uncomfortable travelling upwards her throat.

"Ohh… that's bile," Nora informed which disgusted Sam and Carly.

"I think I'm gonna boot," Nora said as she ran to the fireplace where she just cried a while ago.

"Do you think this is going to be a great idea?" Freddie asked Carly as he held his camera.

"Sure, can you see that she's miserable," Carly said and pointed Nora again.

"Like I said before…" Sam started, "… so does Freddie, we can't change the world Carls," Sam finished.

"Shut it Puckett," Freddie demanded. _You're just lucky Carly is right in front of us_

"No Benson, you shut it," Sam said with a threatening voice.

"No, the two of you shut it," Carly demanded.

"Sorry," Freddie and Sam said simultaneously. _How about telling her now? What could I lose… __**your friendship… **__who are you? __**Your conscience… **_

"Earth to Fredbag! Spacing out is so last year dork," Sam said as she was waving her hands in front of his eyes.

"Carly, can I talk to you for just a little while?" Freddie asked

"Sure," Carly said as Freddie pulled her wrist and led her to the corner far away from Sam. Sam just rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen to get more meat.

"Is there a problem Freddie? Did you forget-" Carly asked but didn't finish because Freddie put his index finger on Carly's lips indicating her to stop talking ('cause shut up is a strong word)

"Nothings wrong, I just wanted to… uhh…" _Just say it!_ "Remember that I told you that if you wanted to be my girlfriend when my casts are removed just tell me?" Freddie started.

"Yeah, how could I forget that… You 'retreated' and told me that you were just bacon, how could I forget that day," Carly said.

"But we never talked about it since then…" Freddie said.

"You never bring it to our conversations," Carly told him.

"But why wont you?"

"You never seemed interested in that topic since that day so I just don't want to be reminded of that day even if I think about it every night before I sleep," Carly blurted out.

"I have been interested in it but I thought you just really did like me because I saved you life so I never brought it out," Freddie said.

"So where does this bring us?" Freddie smiled at Carly as she happily returned it.

**A/N: Okay I know this is a bit of a cliffhanger but I think it's obvious so just get ready for more chapters because I decided to put all their scenes in this story.**

**One important question to the readers:**

**What would you like to be Carly's response after Freddie 'kissed' Nora thru the glass? I know she was also forcing him to do it but what if she just said that 'cause she was so hungry? Just tell me people…**

**Thanks to all the people who read this story, reviewed the story, added it to their alerts, added it to their favorites, and added me to favorite author and author alert…**

** Thanks to: ilovetaylorswift13, jotton(anonymous), vanillacreddie, wstrnplsr105, CrEdDiE fAnAtIc, big lou (anonymous), Ninor-san, Miss. Paperthin. Hymn, JaquiPlourde, CreddieShipper, SuperxGirlx5894, JamaicaLove, SoonToBeActress (all of this are for the second chapter and the others are those who added this story to their faves and alerts)**

** This is the longest author's note I have ever written so I'll stop here… R&R and remember to read the next chapter which will be posted ASAP... and correct me if i have something wrong in the story...  
**


	4. We're Irregular

"_You never seemed interested in that topic since that day so I just don't want to be reminded of that day even if I think about it every night before I sleep," Carly blurted out._

_ "I have been interested in it but I thought you just really did like me because I saved you life so I never brought it out," Freddie said._

_ "So where does this bring us?" Freddie smiled at Carly as she happily returned it.

* * *

_

Freddie was wearing his "thousand-watt" smile, as everyone might call it. This is only seen and received by the one and only Carly Shay.

"I don't know Freddie, you tell me," Carly said as she was twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers. Freddie and Carly were leaning in as Sam went interrupting them again for who knows how many.

"Time for the show, come on guys," Sam declared as she signaled Carly to come to her. Carly just kissed Freddie's cheek and went to the side of Sam.

"Carls, what was that for?" Sam asked clearly confused on what Carly did.

"What was what for?" Carly innocently asked just like nothing happened.

"That," Sam said as she pointed Freddie then Carly, "the kiss on the cheek?" Sam finished.

"Ohhh… that, that was uhhh… a… thank you kiss on the cheek," Carly improvised but Freddie's heart sunk just a little bit.

"A thank you for what?" Sam demanded an answer.

"Time for the show…" Carly said changing the subject.

"Whatevs. Nub let's do this show…" Sam said.

"Fine," Freddie muttered as he went and took his equipment from the table where he placed it a while ago. Carly and Sam brainstormed for a while as Freddie was setting his equipment. When everything was in place and Carly and Sam knew what they would say they started the webcast where Freddie counted backwards from five not saying the one.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2," Freddie signaled the two young ladies in front of him to start.

Carly/Sam: Supreez de Supreez  
Sam: Oh La La  
Carly: Oui Oui. Okay we know this isn't our regular night.  
Sam: We're irregular  
Carly: But don't freak out  
Carly/Sam: This is still iCarly  
Carly: Now if you live in Olympia  
Sam: And go to school at… Ponderosa High School  
Carly: Then you may know this chick  
Nora: Hello peers, I told you iCarly might come  
Sam: And that's Nora  
Carly: And its her sixteenth birthday (everyone cheers)  
Sam: Now, if Nora invited you to this wing-ding  
Carly: And you wanna meet Sam, my boyfr- I mean Freddie and me  
Sam: Then come over here to Nora's house  
Nora: You can meet my chicken Maurice  
Sam: So come on down to Nora's house, people  
Carly: Better hurry  
Sam: You already missed the clown…

_After the webcast…_

"What was the 'my boyfr-'?" Freddie asked totally confused.

"Spur of the moment? It slipped out of my mouth?" Carly started, "Maybe I want to be your girlfriend," Carly whispered.

"Say something?" Freddie asked. He was now wearing his prestigious grin.

"MAYBE I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Carly shouted and Sam started to choke on the ham she's eating.

"Sam, are you okay?" Carly asked.

"Don't tell me you were serious," Sam said.

"What if I am?" Carly answered.

"You were?" Freddie asked.

"We're in a conversation, Dipthong," Sam insisted on letting Carly explain, she was really confused and she feared to be their third wheel.

"Whatever," Freddie said going to the kitchen and getting himself a cup of water.

"So you're serious? Freddie? Really? Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Are you jealous?" Carly asked. Sam needed to go to the comfort room and she excused herself. Freddie went back to the living room and saw Carly was no longer with Sam.

"Okay so where does this really bring us? You're confusing me so much," Freddie said. Carly just gestured him to sit next to her and Freddie obeyed.

"You tell me," Carly said leaning in before her phone vibrated on her jeans pocket. _Why now Spencer? _Carly asked no-one in particular.

"Okay… Uh huh… Bye…" Carly said to Spencer.

"Where were we?" Carly said after she said goodbye to Spencer.

"I don't know maybe here?" Freddie said while he leaned, they met halfway. It only lasted three seconds but it was worth it.

"Really? That's the only thing you got?" Carly asked. Freddie felt insulted so he attacked Carly with tickles.

"Aww… Ouch… Freddie… Stop…" Carly said in between heavy breaths. Sam went back from the comfort room.

"Woah, you only go to the CR for less than a minute and you miss something important," Sam said.

"Sorry, he was just attacking me with tickles, which for your information ticked me off…" Carly said and her voice stiffened.

"What did I do? I was insulted when you said what you said a while ago," Freddie said, he knew very much that Sam hated to be left out.

"What did you say Carls?" Sam asked but more like pleading.

"You really want to know?" Carly asked, she also knew that Sam hated mushyness around her.

"Is it about…" Sam said while pointing to Carly and Freddie's fingers intertwined.

"What do you think, Puckett?" Freddie asked.

"Why don't you show some respect? Maybe I'll go easy on you when Carly goes to me crying that you broke her precious heart," Sam said.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Carly asked.

"Depends on how hard he breaks your heart," Sam said, eyeing Freddie.

"Yeah Right, like that would happen," Freddie said while smiling at Carly.

"Guys! I'm right here! In front of you!" Sam said utterly disgusted.

"Sorry," Freddie said before he kissed Carly right on time.

"I'm outta here," Sam said approaching the kitchen door. Carly and Freddie just stood there looking at Sam's retreating figure with big smiles on their faces.

"I think this trip isn't that bad at all," Freddie said as he draped his arms around her shoulders. He doesn't know he spoke too soon.

"Maybe, but I have a very bad feeling about this trip," Carly said. Freddie seemed confused.

"You forced us to go here in the first place," Freddie said. Carly frown and tried to get out of Freddie's arms around her.

"Fine," Carly said approaching the door to go to the kitchen where Nora was feeding Sam something utterly familiar.

"Tapenade?" Carly asked. Remembering Nevel when they first met.

"Yeah, my aunt always makes this to my cousin and I remember his story when a girl rubbed tapenade on his face," Nora said. Carly and Sam shared awkward glances but they seem to be understanding each other.

"What's the name of your cousin, Nora?" Carly asked.

"He doesn't really want to say personal info out loud but I could tell you that he has a website and he even wrote something about iCarly," Nora said.

"Nevel!" Carly said and Freddie went in the kitchen.

"What about Nevel?" Freddie asked.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry if I haven't updated. I just started my high school sophomore year last week so I was really pre-occupied. And I really can't write a story when I have my own problems about this guy… (skipping details)… **

**I just really want to tell that my life is Seddie but I prefer Creddie, 'cause if Sam really does feel something for Freddie I don't want her feeling the same way I'm feeling right now. (I know no one cares about this sentence)  
**

**Why is Nevel metioned? Hmmm… Interesting… Is Sam jealous? I hope not…**

**So thank you for reading, I hope nobody got mad at me for not updating for a while now. Please still read this story and I promise to update once a week only because my school really gives us so much homework everyday, I'm just glad I got this one finished.**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**wstrnplsr105, CrEdDiE fAnAtIc, Carl Rahl, emlick96, shadow21, big lou**

**Thanks for adding to favorites:**

**CrEdDiE fAnAtIc, shadow21, Fan of the toons, and kawaii yuki31**

**Please just feel free to correct me in my story, I might have some errors…**

**Stay tuned for chapter 5… it may be up someday next week… but for now,**

**R&R… Thanks a lot… **


	5. Nevel and his plan

"_What's the name of your cousin, Nora?" Carly asked._

_ "He doesn't really want to say personal info out loud but I could tell you that he has a website and he even wrote something about iCarly," Nora said._

_ "Nevel!" Carly said and Freddie went in the kitchen._

_ "What about Nevel?" Freddie asked.

* * *

_

"You're right, Nevel Papperman is my cousin," Nora exclaimed.

"Oh no, were in trouble now," Carly whispered to Freddie.

"You said something Carls?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, may I speak to you at the living room?" Carly asked and Sam nodded in approval. They went out the door to the living room, Carly was somewhat hyperventilating.

"Carly, breathe, Nevel doesn't know we're here," Sam told her best friend.

"But what if he does?" Carly asked, in between heavy breaths.

"Nora looks crazy enough to be Nevel's cousin, but she doesn't look like a bad guy to me," Sam reassured Carly while patting her back gently.

"But what if Nevel wanted her to capture us or something?" Carly asked Sam. Freddie went to the living room to see Carly and Sam. Freddie wrapped his arms around Carly's waist and hugged her.

"Carly… Don't be scared, we're going to be fine. All of us are going to be alright, okay?" Freddie told Carly.

"Sam, may you get Carly some water? She needs to calm down," Freddie told Sam. After Sam left, Freddie and Carly talked.

"I'm alright Freddie," Carly said.

"Yeah, I was worried," Freddie said and he kissed Carly's forehead.

"Thanks Freddie, you really know how to make me feel better," Carly said as she hugged Freddie tighter. Sam returned and she smiled at the sight of her best friends having a sweet moment, she got jealous because she was left out.

"Group hug!" Sam announced as she placed the glass of water on the coffee table and hugged her friends.

"I want you guys to promise me something," Sam said.

"Whatever happens, nothing will affect our friendship, okay?" Sam finished.

` "Yeah," Carly said.

They all broke from their hug and went to see Nora in the kitchen, she was talking on the phone and when the trio went inside the kitchen, she ended the call immediately.

"Oh, hi, it was my dad. He told me if I was okay," Nora stuttered. Sam, Carly, and Freddie were really confused.

"Oh well, whatever," Sam said and they all heard people outside Nora's house and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Nora announced.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," Nora told her "peers"

"Carly, Sam, and Freddie are right there," a classmate of Nora said and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Hi," Carly said and she shook all of the guests' hands. Sam and Freddie did the same.

The party started and they all danced to the music. Nora's house was full of people, and it was COOL people. Carly, Sam and Freddie were talking just in front of the couch. Nora approached two people talking, a girl and a boy.

"Hey guys, having fun?" Nora asked them.

"Yeah" and "Of course" were their responses.

"I swear Nora, this may be the best party of the year," the girl told her.

"Really?" Nora asked because it was really unexpected.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us," the guy said.

"No, thank you for coming," Nora said as she brushed the boy's hair with her left hand. The boy was somewhat amused by it.

Nora stood right in front of the girl; she was going to do something. I just know she would!

She grabbed her by the neck and pulled the girl to kiss her, it was an unpleasant scene. After she released the girl, the girl looked perplexed and embarrassed. Even Nora felt unease, so she excused herself from their presence.

She approached the trio, who was still talking.

"You guys, Oh My Gosh, this is the best night of my life," Nora announced. The three teenagers standing in front of her were clearly pleased by themselves.

"I'm so excited, I could… I could just…" Nora said as something was stuck in her throat… AGAIN!

"It's okay. No need to vomit," Carly told Nora.

"I'm okay, I started to vomit then I swallowed it," Nora told the three of them. They were all equally disgusted by Nora's actions.

The guy a while ago came rushing to see Nora.

"Hey Nora, you gotta go see this," he said.

"Oh My Gosh, no one has ever asked me to come see anything before," Nora informed them.

"Well…" Sam said, smiling.

"…go see it," Freddie finished for her.

"I will…I'm gonna go see it," she told them. After she left, the best friends started to laugh.

"She's gonna go see it," Sam teased and copied the way Nora had said it. Carly and Freddie laughed at her joke. They just didn't know, what Nora was supposed to see.

Nora received a text message from Nevel just a while ago, she was just lucky the guy excused her from the trio.

Nora entered her parent's bedroom passing through the guy and pushed a red button hidden by the doorknob. The room now morphed into a room full of gadgets and computer screens, it looks like the computer room where Nevel plans all his devious plans.

"What do you want now, Nevel?" Nora said. Her accent and the phrasing of her words became more sophisticated than a while ago. She even sounded like a professional English teacher.

"I just want to congratulate you in capturing my pets, Nora," Nevel announced.

"They're not your pets, they're my pets. They are with me, and they are my iCarly pets," Nora told Nevel.

"You did something that displeased me," Nevel said.

"What is it? I'm not even scared of you, you're just a little boy," Nora said.

"I am a little boy, with large connections, you know what I mean," Nevel threatened his cousin even though he was just at her screen she was now scared, but she wouldn't tell him she was.

"I'm not scared of you Nevel, what do you even want from me?" Nora asked.

"I just want you to capture them in the soundproof room at your basement, and don't ever let them escape," Nevel instructed.

"How?" Nora asked her cousin.

"You put their bags down in the basement, and when they would go look for it, tell them to go to the basement. Take out any kind technological gadget that would amuse Freddie and put it inside the soundproof room. Lead the three of them there and instantly lock the door," Nevel said.

"Why do you want them captured?" Nora asked.

"Carly still owes me a kiss," Nevel said.

"Would you just let it go Nevel? She's with Freddie now, but I still want to capture them," Nora said, and the guy knocked on the door.

"Nora, are you still there?" the guy asked. Nora now pressed the green button by the largest computer screen. The room returned to normal and Nora went out.

"I'm still here," Nora said with her voice still perfect. She changed it immediately and told the guy to leave her alone. The guy left with no idea what she looked at because he just wanted to let her see the beautiful painting by the door. It was prince Gabriel with his tigers.

"What did she do inside?" the guy asked himself.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

** Who knows where the prince Gabriel and his tiger's idea came from?**

**I know, I know, I should have updated sooner. **

**I was discouraged, that's why I didn't update sooner. I received less reviews from the previous chapter. That's why this chapter is not that great. Hope you still like it.**

**I still thank everybody who reviewed my previous chapter. **

**I don't want anybody to hate me for not updating for who knows how long. **

**I was also busy with my other story written in paper, that's also another reason why I haven't updated.**

**Read and Review (it's a request not a command). Also, feel free to criticize this chapter. I deserve it.**


	6. Trapped

Once the party was finished, they all stood by the door. Sam, Freddie, Carly and Nora were saying goodbye to everyone as they led them outside.

"See you at school," Nora said with her un-sophisticated voice.

"Oh, it was so cool you got iCarly to come to your party," the girl she kissed a while ago said. The girl was smiling brightly, better yet, beaming…

"Aren't they wonderful?" Nora asked with her usual tone. The girl just nodded in agreement.

"Hey, uhmm… Next weekend, a bunch of us girls are gonna get manicures and pedicures, so you wanna come?" The girl said while playing with her hands.

"Oh yes, I'd love to come to get both a mani and a pedi with girls," Nora answered as the girl smiled at her and waved goodbye.

"You rock, Nora," a guy said to her, still feeling uneasy around her because of what happened a while ago.

"No, we all rock… together," Nora smiled, but the guy was obviously nervous.

"Yeah, 'kay…" the guy replied while he was nodding and proceeded to leave Nora's house. They kept saying goodbye until the last guest of the party left. Nora closed the door and she began flailing and screaming.

"BEST… NIGHT… EVER…" Nora exclaimed as she ran towards the direction of the trio. She initiated a group hug where Carly and Freddie were really close to each other. But unfortunately, for Sam, she was hugged in the neck area.

"You're welcome," Carly said as she pushed aside a strand of hair.

"We're leaving now," Sam said, clearly irritated by the way Nora hugged her.

"Ohhh, but must you go?" Nora said, bummed she hadn't proceeded with her plan in capturing the iCarly trio.

"Yeah, we really need to get to our hotel," Carly informed Nora.

"Uhhh, where's our luggage?" Freddie asked as he looked around the room seeing that their luggage wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Ohhh," Nora said. "I put all your bags down the basement so no one would grope them," Nora informed. "Follow me," she instructed. She started to walk down the flight of stairs and all three of them followed.

"Step… Step… Step… Step…" Nora sang.

"Whoa!" Freddie exclaimed as he saw what Nora brought out for him to take notice. Nora's plan was coming to a success. It was a what-cha-ma-call-it **(don't understand what he really said)**

"Cool, why don't you use it to beam yourself to Jupiter?" Sam teased, obviously annoyed with Freddie's tech talk.

"Is that necessary?" Carly asked, in defend for Freddie. Like what she always does.

"I could've said Uranus," Sam said in a loud whisper sort of way.

"Why do you have this?" Freddie asked, ignoring Sam's mean comment.

"Ohhh, my dad's in the jingle business. Like you know that fat cake commercial where they sing, I don't need nothing…" Nora began singing.

"But a fat cake," Sam joined in.

"I love that jingle," Sam informed Nora. She probably has seen that commercial thousands of times; she may probably have that jingle as her ringtone too.

"Your dad wrote that?" Carly asked. She really has no idea that Nora's family is well known, Nora just had to be someone who isn't popular so her image won't be that high profile.

"Yup, recorded it right there. Go take a look," Nora insisted. Her plan was really coming to a success. All three of them went inside; they were all admiring the things they weren't familiar of. Nora was smiling deviously as she closed the door and locked it from the outside.

"Why'd you close the door?" Carly asked, but they were in a soundproof room so Nora didn't hear her. So Nora turned the microphone on and spoke. It blasted in the speaker.

"I'm sorry Carly; I couldn't hear you, again please?" Nora asked.

"Ohhh, I said why'd you close the door?" Carly repeated herself as she leaned closer to Freddie.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, because I can't let you leave," Nora said in a more devious tone and she laughed faintly at the end of her statement. Freddie tried opening the door but it wouldn't open.

"Locked," he said, pointing out the obvious.

"What do you mean you can't let us leave?" Sam asked with a very unexplainable expression on her face.

"I mean, that tonight was the first time in my life I was ever popular," Nora said. Carly looked at Freddie. "You're angels that were sent to me to change my life," Nora continued. "I can't let my angels fly away," Nora said. She looked really psychotic while she was saying it.

"Nora, we have to go!" Freddie exclaimed, his voice getting louder.

"Mmmm, no. I can't let that happen," Nora bluntly said.

"Okay I'm calling Spencer," Carly said as she reached through her pockets, she kept feeling her pockets but her cell phone wasn't in there. Nora was just smiling. Freddie and Sam did what Carly had just done, their phones weren't in there pockets as well. Both of them looked at Carly then looked back at Nora, she was holding their cell phones.

"Looking for these?" Nora asked as she showed them the three phones she was holding.

"Nora! How'd you get that from our pockets?" Carly asked. _How did she get it?_

"I have my ways Shay, I have my ways," she answered in her very sophisticated voice.

"Whoa! When did you start talking like that?" Sam and Freddie exclaimed together. Sam looked at Freddie as they started their slap fight.

"Guys, stop," Carly said as she went in between the bickering 'best friends'. They may bicker all the time, but deep inside them, they are best friends.

"We should really stop doing that," Freddie said. He received a glare from Sam after his statement.

"Ya think?" Sam snorted as she sat down on one of the chairs inside. She was starting to get bored. She wanted to tease Freddie endlessly but Carly was there, surely she'll stop her.

"Can you people stop talking already? I'm thinking!" Nora uttered as she went back to the living room. Carly was getting frustrated as Freddie started to pat her shoulders lightly to at least calm her.

"Thanks for trying to keep me calm, Freddie," Carly expressed her thanks with her genuine smile. Freddie just smiled back as Sam felt left out from behind the room.

"Guys! You're going to make me sick!" Sam spoke, she was jealous of Carly. Yes, she was jealous of Carly because she has Freddie. Not that she wanted Freddie or something, she likes someone else. Unfortunately for her, he's already taken by a girl named Tasha.

"Sam, you really need to find a boyfriend," Carly proposed. Sam was about to respond but she realized Carly was right.

"He's taken," Sam whispered under her breath. Carly and Freddie looked at each other with blank or confused faces.

"Who's taken?" Freddie asked. Sam looked away, like she was having a flashback or something. She spoke very softly.

"He already has Tasha," Sam said, completely ignoring Freddie's question. Freddie is smart, so he would have known who it was by now.

"Ahhh," Freddie said as he sprang up and a smile appeared on his face. Carly looked at him, slightly out of place. Freddie whispered to Carly.

"You like GIBBY!" Carly revealed. No one was around them so it was safe.

"Shhh, we could be heard by psychopaths around here," Sam said as she covered Carly's mouth with her hand as she looked around the room. She shot a look at Freddie.

"You better watch it, Benson," Sam said in a threatening sort of voice.

"Don't worry Puckett, your secret is safe," Freddie assured her.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, our exams just ended so I had time to write this. This chapter is sort of rushed but I hope it turned out good. Please review this story.**

**If anyone took notice of a change tell me… let me see if any of you could see what has changed =)**

**Since I am pretty much going to be bombarded with homework on the following days, I could update very rarely now. I would be focusing on my studies more but I'll try to write as much as possible. (Some of you may not care at all)**

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed my story, thanks to those who read and reviewed my previous chapter. Please keep reviewing…**

**Most of the dialogues in this chapter was really taken out from the original episode, the scene was too long to cut.**


	7. Cell Snooping

It was very early in the morning, and no one in the iCarly trio slept straight. Sam slept for like an hour and thirty minutes, Carly slept for an hour, and Freddie had a chance to rest his eyes for about 50 minutes.

Sam was the first one to wake up and she started hitting the glass window in front of her with what looked like a microphone stand. It woke up Carly and Freddie. Both of them sat erect and they felt very tired and frustrated.

Sam was still pounding the window; she has been doing that since she woke up and that was like hours ago. Freddie was the most tired of all, and it can be easily determined because of his tone of voice.

"Sam, stop," Freddie partially begged and partially commanded.

"No," Sam replied and started to hit the window again. Unfortunately, it won't break and that is just down right awful.

"You've been doing that for hours," Carly mumbled while she was half-asleep.

"It's not gonna break," Freddie informed her.

"I gotta get out of here man, I feel like I'm back in juvie," Sam tuned. She was about to hit the glass again, but she saw the psychotic female being who trapped her and her friends in a recording booth and won't let them leave. The being was holding a plate with something on it and her chicken, Maurice.

Sam signaled both Carly and Freddie to stand up and look at what she was looking at. Nora placed her chicken and the plate down, and Freddie and Carly was dusting and fixing their selves behind Sam.

Nora turned the microphone from the outside on and spoke. "Good Morning, angels. I trust you all slept well," she greeted.

"No," Freddie said coldly.

"We did not sleep well," Carly finished Freddie's statement. The smile on Nora's face quickly faded.

"Why not?" she asked.

"'Cause I had a nightmare that a psycho monster locked me in a cage and won't let me leave," Carly practically yelled.

"Well… that monster won't bother you anymore. You're safely trapped in my sound booth," Nora said before she took a bite out of her donut shaped pastry, maybe it was a donut. Does a psychotic girl who locks people in her basement eat donuts? Maybe…

"How could she not get my metaphor?" Carly turned to ask Freddie. He just raised his arms indicating that he doesn't know why. Carly turned back to Nora.

"You better let us out of here or I'll smash my way out," Sam threatened, but sadly it didn't work.

"Oh… Silly Sam. You can't smash your way out, that's Maxi glass," Nora chuckled out. Fortunately for her, Nevel gave her that unbreakable glass.

"Maxi glass?" Carly asked Freddie.

"It's a transparent polycarbon with hydro plastic that's highly resistant to… Whoa!" Freddie started explaining before he was cut off by Sam who threw the microphone stand to the wall behind him just to make him stop yapping about something which bores her. Both Carly and Freddie was shocked. **(I don't what he really said)**

"You were boring me," Sam said.

"Will you please just let us out of here?" Carly begged Nora before Sam and Freddie fought.

"Ohh… No…" Nora said. _I can't let Nevel down, he could ruin my family's name and it could ruin our business. _Nora thought.

"Why not?" Sam asked loudly. Nora was glad that Nevel already did all the work for her and what is left to do is act like it's all natural. All she needs to do is keep them locked in the room and don't let them leave.

"Because, with you as my friends, I'm finally popular," Nora said and took another bite of her 'donut' "I can't go back to being a lonely nub with only a chicken to talk to," Nora stated in a matter-of-factly voice.

"You know Nora, if we don't show up in webicon this morning, they'll know something is wrong," Carly said.

"Yeah, and they're gonna come looking for us," Sam agreed.

"No… I contacted webicon this morning said that I was Carly and cancelled your appearance," Nora said. Actually Nevel did it, but she can't say that, can she?

"What?" Carly said.

"Nora?" Freddie said in disbelief.

"Dude?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah," Nora said, clearly proud of her and her cousin's devious plan working.

"When our families don't hear from us, they're gonna call the cops," Carly said, but failed to threaten her.

"Which is why I used your cell phones to text message your families, and told them everything is just fine," Nora smiled at what she has done and what Nevel thought of.

"You did not," Carly said coldly.

"You mean, you went through our cell phones? Where all our messages, images and other personal things are? Great!" Sam excalaimed.

"Actually I never thought of that, glad you told me Sam. That way, all of us can get to know each and everyone more," Nora tried suggesting.

"Nice going, SAM," Freddie exclaimed.

"Whose fault was it that we're here?" Sam asked.

"Like I was the one who told us to go here?" Sam exclaimed after seconds of thought. Carly glared at Sam and a fight between Sam and Freddie initiated.

"Stop it you guys, we are in the middle of a very complex situation and you're both thinking immaturely," Carly acted as their mother.

While Sam and Freddie were fighting and Carly was busy stopping the fight, Nora was already going through the different parts of their cell phones.

She started with Sam's phone, where she saw pictures of her and Carly, both of them with Freddie, Sam and Frothy, Sam and Melanie, and Sam with her mom. She saw videos of Sam goofing around and singing different songs. Then she started reading the messages for bottom to top, almost all of her messages were from Pete but nothing can compare to what kind of Gibby's text were saved in her phone. She played games but got bored easily.

Then she played around with Freddie's cell phone. All of its contents were unbelievable. Freddie is known as the tech nerd but no one thought of him as an artist. He has pictures of his drawings of different Galaxy Wars characters and other complex techie gadgets. And next were his messages, he has messages from different people. Most of his undeleted messages were from Mrs. Benson, we all know how she treats Freddie, right? Most of the messages were all about making him go home to take a tick bath or his mom constantly reminding him to look both sides before he crosses the street and even telling him to blink every now and again.

Now Carly's cell phone. It was full of girly apps and social networking apps. Her photos mostly consist of pictures of her, her and Sam, her and Freddie, all three of them and she even kept some pictures of her ex-boyfriends and ex-crushes. She was the type of person who organizes everything perfectly as possible so she had many pages in her PearPhone which mostly only consists of one app per page and she has over 15 apps **(I don't know if that's possible). ** Nora got bored so she placed all phones aside and started gnawing on another piece of 'donut'.

Spencer, Mrs. Benson, Mrs. Puckett replied after a few minutes and Nora read their responses.

"Carly, Spencer texted back: Coolio, Have fun," Nora said. _How can I have fun when a psychotic girl trapped me? _Carly thought.

"Freddie, your mother texted back, 'remember to apply your ointment'," Nora said as she smirked and nodded her head towards Freddie. _What did that mean? _Carly thought. See what Mrs. Benson tells Freddie in her messages?

"And Sam's mother texted: I finally popped that thing on my back," Nora said and took a bite off of another 'donut'.

"Wow, she hasn't been squeezing that since Christmas," Sam informed Nora and her friends. They were all equally disgusted but Carly was kind of used to it.

"Why are you doing this to us Nora? I know being popular is not the only reason," Carly demanded an answer from her.

"Okay so I, Nora Faye Williams Dirshlitt…" Nora explained.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, so my last update was so long ago and I kept planning on writing this chapter but school activities ate my spare time.**

**Hope all of you readers are enjoying where this is going. And I am very open to suggestions on what I can do to make my story more appealing to others.**

**I'm not that sure about Nora's full name but I got it from a magazine.**

**Special thanks to this people: wstrnplsr105, starfish1234, SoonToBeActress, iMizmal, and Lapsuit10 for reviewing chapter 6.**

**Lapsuit10, thank you for writing a great one-shot for me. To those of you who wants to read it or re-read it, the title is Closed Eyes.**

**I haven't written a story on paper for a very long time now because I lost inspiration, reviews give me inspiration =) and remember: Review this chapter if you are thinking whether you would or would not review this chapter.**

**Have a great Morning/Noon/Afternoon/Evening/Night!**


	8. Glass Kissing

"_Why are you doing this to us Nora? I know being popular is not the only reason," Carly demanded an answer from her._

"_Okay so I, Nora Faye Williams Dirshlitt…" Nora explained.

* * *

_

"Okay so I, Nora Faye Williams Dirshlitt…" Nora started sounding a bit sincere, "…is not gonna tell you guys why I locked you here," she almost shouted.

"NORA! Why won't you let us leave?" Sam shouted back.

"Sam, don't worry… I think I have a plan," Carly informed, Freddie heard her and went to her other side.

"What's your plan Carls?" Freddie whispered.

"I'll tell you guys later, but for now, we need to just try and control our temper with her," Carly whispered to both of her best friends.

"But, I also have my own plan…" Sam said.

"Oh, it's fine Sam. We can do your plan now, and if your plan doesn't work, we just do my plan. Is that fine?" Carly suggested.

"Sure Carls, that's fine with me," Sam said.

While they were discussing inside the sound booth, Nora went upstairs to update her SplashFace page but then she can't choose what picture to use as her profile photo. She went to inquire Carly and Freddie's opinion.

"So, which photo of myself do you guys think I should use for my SplashFace page? Side smile? Or ponytail?" Nora asked.

"I don't know Nora!" Sam side-commented.

Freddie was looking towards Carly who said, "The one on the left is cute, but the one on the right captures your **INNER INSANITY!**"

"You really think this one is cute?" Nora asked, not getting Carly's metaphor yet again.

"Dude! If I don't get some food in the next hour, I'm gonna eat Freddie!" Sam threatened both Nora and Freddie, including Carly for her concern for Freddie.

Freddie went near the Maxi glass window and said, "Get her some **FOOD** Nora!"

"Okay," Nora comprehended quickly. "I'll get you guys some food," Carly nodded but Nora wasn't actually done.

"**IF**, I could get a little something from Freddie," Nora included in her previous statement.

Freddie looked over to Carly and said to Nora, "What?" He looked nervous, what he'll hear next will haunt him for life.

"A **KISS**!" Nora shouted. Carly looked shocked, and possibly… jealous? Well duh! She would be jealous; after all, after she and Freddie kissed a while ago they were practically dating now.

"Nuh uh, **NO**! no **CHANCE**!" Freddie exclaimed in either shock or he only lends his lips for Carly, and possibly Sam? After saying that, Nora walked to the table and Freddie walked away from the glass window. Carly grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Good! You said no, but I'm telling you, we are still **HUNGRY**!" Carly whispered except the last word.

"But what should I do, kiss her?" Freddie asked Carly.

"Yes!" Carly said, she was either very hungry to say that or she and Sam were thinking the same thing.

"When she opens the door, we can beat her down and we can get outta here," Sam explained, not knowing that Nora can hear her from outside.

Holding the mic, Nora said, "Uhhh, that room is filled with microphones and I don't want to be **BEATEN** down, so I'll just kiss Freddie through the glass," Nora once again stopped them from trying to escape.

"Nuh uh, **NOT** happening," Freddie once again exclaimed.

"Then **NO** food for thee iCarly's" Nora threatened once again.

"Just put your lips on the glass," Carly said, fighting her feelings while holding Freddie's arm.

"Are you serious?" Freddie asked, not believing what Carly told him.

"I am hungry!" Carly whispered-exclaimed while pulling Freddie's arm.

"Me too but, I'm not just gonna put my…" before Freddie could even finish his sentence, Sam took hold of his head and put his left arm behind his back, pushing him towards the glass window in front of him.

"Pucker up! Come on and get it Nora," Sam said while trying to calm Freddie down.

"Ohhh, I will. I will get it," Nora said in a dream-like state, thinking that kissing Freddie through the glass is the same thing as the real one, ask Carly and Sam, they know…

"No… No… No… **NO**…" Freddie groaned as Nora was going for his and Sam's direction.

Freddie was pounding the glass while Nora was thinking that she was really making out with Freddie. Sam added Nora's pleasure by moving his head from left to right, and back.

"This is **SO** romantic," Nora exclaimed… who thinks kissing through the glass is romantic? I'm guessing Nora does.

When Sam pulled Freddie away from Nora, Carly had an unexplainable face. But after 5 seconds her facial expression changed so neither Sam nor Freddie would notice her growing jealousy.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Spencer's 'camp'…_

Gibby was sitting by the 'garbage tent' making something out of pasta… then the doorbell rang.

"GIBBY!" Spencer shouted from upstairs. Gibby stood up and answered the door while groaning. He was surprised and happy to see his mom and his brother Guppy standing just before him.

"Mom, what are you guys doing here?" Gibby asked in confusion, were they there to visit? Or to ask a favor? Maybe even both.

"Your little brother misses you," Mrs. Gibson said while patting Guppy's shoulder and Guppy nodding while pouting… **(that scene was just too cute)**

"Aww, you do?" Gibby asked also lured by his brother's cuteness. Guppy nodded once again.

"How's camp Spencer?" His mom asked.

"I don't know, better than sitting home, I guess," Gibby answered.

"Well… can Guppy stay with you guys… just for tonight?" His mom requested.

"MOM…" Gibby groaned.

"He really wants to stay with you tonight," with that being said Guppy approached his older brother and hugged him, who could even say no to that?

"Okay…" See? Even Gibby can't say no.

"Yey! You'll be sweet and do everything your brother tells you to," Mrs. Gibson sweetly told Guppy. Guppy pulled their mom so he can whisper in her ear.

"Yes, you can take off your shirt," Guess he got that from Gibby?

Gibby laughed, "Wipe it off kid!" Guppy was walking while removing his shirt.

"Bye boys," Their mom said and gave Gibby Guppy's things.

"You don't want to see Spencer?" Gibby asked.

"NO!" their mom said. She placed her index and middle finger on her lips and placed it on Gibby's cheeks, then pinching it.

Their mom left and Gibby closed the door. "Okay Gup, go it over there. I gotta hit the loon," He then proceeded to the comfort room while Spencer went down the stairs.

"Gibby, I found the measuring tape, who's at the door?" Spencer asked. He saw Guppy but he may have mistaken him as Gibby. Guppy smiled at Spencer.

"And what did they do to **YOU**?" Spencer exclaimed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I know… the scene in Spencer's 'camp' was really taken out from the real episode… I just really loved that moment between Gibby and Guppy, well who didn't? and the part where Spencer freaked out when he saw Guppy… Classic! Well anyways, thanks to everybody who reviewed chapter 7: Poywhere, wstrnplsr105, and Silverlily909. Read my other stories and I was thinking of posting another story, should I post it? (^^_)\/**

**R&R…**


	9. The Mask and the Hatchet

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I wouldn't bore you with what kept me occupied, but what I can generalize is that; school has been hectic lately and I haven't got time to write/type… okay without further ado-  
(Ado: I'm Ado!) (Me: Shut up!)**

**Here is the next chapter for**_** iPsycho: My Version

* * *

**_

After Freddie and Nora supposedly 'kissed', she did get them some food. Chinese food. Nora was also eating with them, beside her chicken.

Carly looked at Nora like she would kill her, she was getting her food from the box like she was stabbing Nora. Poor food…

"Pretty decent Chinese food, right?" Nora asked them, unaware of Carly who was pretty much looking at her with daggers in her eyes.

"Yeah," was all the three could say.

"I didn't order any chicken out of respect for Maurice," Nora said as she turned her head to face her chicken who 'groaned' at her.

"It's pork!" Nora said, like the chicken could understand her. After she said that to her chicken Carly looked at Sam with irritation written all over her face.

"Isn't it grand? Just four pals and a chicken, hangin', chewin', relatin'" Nora said. With her words, you wouldn't think she would be up to something. But she is, and she also is well educated but she keeps it safe so the three of them won't catch up to her plan.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie's responses were either disguised groans or a sarcastic remark. With that Nora was sure they didn't have a clue, because she just moved her head like she was right.

"You've been gnawing on that duck bone for ten minutes," Freddie told Sam. He looked rather disgusted than pleased.

"You're a duck bone!" Sam retorted.

"We have got to get outta here!" Carly said, almost loosing it.

"Yeah!" Freddie agreed.

"But how?" Sam asked. Carly thought for a second and then she stood up, and faced where Nora was.

"Hey Nora!" Carly said, a lil bit too loud.

Nora was petting Maurice as she heard Carly, "Yeah, what's up Carls?" she asked innocently.

"Can I please have some hot mustard for my egg roll?" Carly said, and her voice was loud and it indicated nervousness.

"Well sure," Nora said, a little longer than usual. "That's what friends do for each other, so I'd be happy to," Nora continued, not knowing what Carly thought about a few seconds ago.

Carly was smiling menacingly but Nora brushed the thought off and opened a little door on the glass window in front of them and stretched her arm so that it would go inside the soundproof room.

"Thanks," Carly said, as her facial expression changed and she started to pull Nora's arm forcefully. "Let us out of here, Let us out! Let me out!" Carly started to chant as she still pulled Nora.

Nora was stronger than Carly, so she was able to pull her arm away from her and close the little door. Carly almost fell down but Freddie was able to catch her before she really fell. Carly was persistent, she stood up and started hitting the window like she can destroy it. Freddie was able to stop her before she could hurt herself and he hugged her tightly until she calmed down. He kept holding her tight until they sat back down their respective chairs.

"Nice try," Sam tried to sound cheery.

"Yeah, yeah" Carly said, sounding defeated.

"'Kay guys! I have some cool stuff in my room I wanna show you all. Wait here okay? Not that you have any choice," Nora said and then she smirked. "giggle," she continued. She stood up and ran to the top of the stairs until she reached where she really wanted to go, and it wasn't to go and get the cool stuff in her room.

Nora went to talk to Nevel once again. She turned the TV on and connected with Nevel.

"Do you have some great news for me, cousin?" Nevel said, mocking her.

"They keep trying to escape! I don't think I can keep them in my basement a little longer! I can't keep acting that I'm friends with them!" Nora said, using her natural voice.

"Oh my dear cousin, how can I ever tame you? I think it wouldn't be hard to reconsider this," Nevel said as he waved a confidential folder in front of his camera.

"But Nevel, I can't do this any longer. Please spare this one time, I know how much you want to get revenge but I really can't keep doing this to them. It feels wrong," Nora reasoned out, thinking about how much this whole plan was wrong.

"My, my, you right there agreed to do this. You almost went ballistic when I told you I could ask someone else to do it, so you begged me to let you in this plan. And now you're backing out? Pathetic!" Nevel told her.

"I never thought it would feel this wrong! I only begged you because I am one of their fans, and when you called them your pets I was envious and I also want to call them my pets, MY pets!" Nora said.

"Poor cousin, you can back out now if you want," Nevel said, but he wasn't truly serious.

"Really?" Nora asked, hoping he was really saying the truth.

"NO! Not really. Do you expect me to let them leave now? You're half way through the plan, I won't let you ruin this cousin. You ruined enough already," Nevel told her, raising his voice at her.

Regaining her composure, Nora tried to speak again, "I'm not scared of you!" but her voice was very shaky.

"Really cousin? I don't think so. But remember what I am holding my cousin, it can and will destroy you!" Nevel said, threatening her once again.

"I can't do this right now, please. Let's just talk again later, maybe while three of them are asleep," Nora said and Nevel was okay with it.

Now, what she had to get was something either cool or repulsive. She grabbed a mask and a weapon and headed back down the stairs, not knowing that the three of them were already trying to escape the soundproof room.

* * *

_While Nora was talking to Nevel…_

Sam stood up from her chair when Nora was out of earshot. She used the duck bone she was gnawing on to pick the lock on the door.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked Sam, whispering.

"Picking this lock," Sam said

"With a duck bone?" Freddie questioned her, not knowing what Sam can really do.

"Yeah! I was chewing on it to make the edge sharp," Sam said, a matter-of-factly. "Though I didn't enjoy the marrow," Sam continued.

"I don't think you can pick a lock with a duck bone," Carly said, also not believing in what Sam can do.

"We're out!" Freddie exclaimed as Sam opened the door that kept them away from freedom.

"RUN!" Carly said. They all ran until the bottom of the stairs. They stopped when they saw Nora with a mask and a weapon.

"RAWR!" Nora said, scaring them. The there of them ran back to the soundproof room like little children.

When they got back inside, Nora closed the door and locked it again. Growing more frustrated from her talk with Nevel, she slammed the keys down the table.

"Well that was a fine howdy-doo!" Nora said. "I come down here, all excited to show you guys my Richard Nixon mask and my medieval hatchet, and then you try to run away?" Nora asked them, but then her face softened up. "Awww, I can't stay mad at you guys!" Nora continued as she stomped her feet softly.

"Sing with me!" Nora instructed. "100 cartons of milk on the wall, 100 cartons of milk, you take one down, open the spout, drinky ty drink till the milk runs out," She sang as Carly, Sam, and Freddie looked irritated and dissatisfied.

"Sing it!" Nora exclaimed. "Here, I'll turn up my volume," Nora said, knowing that it would irritate them more.

"99 cartons of milk on the wall, 99 cartons of milk…" and her voice trailed off as the three of them slid down the wall trying to ignore her irritating voice.

They all went to sleep after that.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, this is the next chapter. I really don't know when I'll make the next one, but I hope it's soon. Thanks to ****wstrnplsr105, Sam (anonymous reviewer), and Siverlily909. Thanks a lot and hope you'll read my other story, 'Flummoxed'**

**Sorry for the long wait. Please do review this chapter, hoping to get more from everyone who are currently reading this.**

**R&R…**


End file.
